Swimming
by aKORRAble123
Summary: It's the biggest race of Mako's life, if he wins he gets to go to collage with Korra, if not... Well he'd rather not think about what would happen if not. Makorra one-shot


**HELLO! This is just a short one-shot break from my story "Avatar High" I haven't updated in a while and the chapter that I am currently working on (3) has a date scene in it between Korra and Mako. Since that was my first Fanfiction I really have no experience writing a romantic dating situation. So as not to ruin the entire story with my un-romanticness. I have decided to take my time with that chapter. That being said I really wanted to give you guys something to read in the long and sad wait that us LoK fans have to endure until the glorious month of April when season 2 will air. So I wrote this one-shot just to give you guys something to do while you wait for chapter 3 of "Avatar High".**

_Deep breaths Mako, you can do this, you're faster than them, you've trained hard, you're unstoppable._ Those thoughts kept circulating in Mako's head as he walked from the locker room to the pool. This was the biggest race of Mako's life. It was his senior year in high school and he had made it all the way to the championship race along with 5 other swimmers from 5 other high schools in republic city. Mako would be representing Dragon Flats High School; there would be swimming scouts from collages from all over the earth kingdom that would be here to watch this race. If he won it was almost guaranteed that he would get a scholarship to swim in collage. If not, well… actually that didn't matter because Mako was going to win this, he absolutely had to. His girlfriend Korra would be attending the prestigious Republic City Academy on a full ride scholarship because of her outstanding grades. Mako on the other hand didn't have the grades to get a full ride scholarship. Not that his grades weren't good it's just that they weren't good enough. Sure he could still get in, but not on a full ride scholarship and he didn't have the money to pay for tuition so he _really_ needed a sports scholarship. If he wanted to go to school with Korra he would need to win this race. Thoughts of Korra danced in his head and he had to try his hardest to keep the distracting thoughts out of his mind. And damn was if difficult, she was just so beautiful. Her silky smooth, creamy, coffee skin, her electric blue eyes, her ABSOLUTLY ADORABLE face, and her soft brown hair that traveled down her toned and muscled ba… _Shit you have to focus Mako, you have to focus. You need to win this race; you need to win this race for Korra, for Korra. _Mako repeated that to himself over and over_, for Korra, do this for Korra. _

Mako made his way down to the pool from the locker room; he wore skin tight speedo briefs. He remembered the first time his coach had given him the speedos before his first race during freshman year. He remembered laughing his ass off in the coach's face before asking him where his real racing attire was. His coach only smirked and handed him the speedos. Mako also remembered almost quitting the swim team because of the speedos, if it hadn't been for Korra who assured him that they made him look sexy, he would have quit. Again Mako's mind traveled into Korra-land, memories of Korra and her in-your-face attitude brought a smile to his face. Like the time when that ass hole Tahno brought to her attention that she had a nice ass. Mako cringed as he remembers the sickening sound of Tahno's nose being broken as Korra punched him in the face. Another time Korra almost got kicked out because she round house kicked her AP Calc. teacher when he "accidently" rubbed his hand down Korra's leg when he was "reaching for a pen that she dropped". _I'm so lucky to have Korra as my girlfriend, _Mako thought with a smile on his face.

Mako had reached the pool, there was a huge crowd sitting in the stands. When he walked out of the covered walkway and into view of the spectators a section of the crowd erupted, signs that said his name on them were being held in the air and his name was being chanted by his classmates. It felt good to get that much recognition, Mako could only imagine the pissed look that must be on Korra's face when he heard a group of girls in the crowd scream, "WE LOVE YOU MAKO!"

Mako scanned the crowd seeing if he could pick out his beautiful, unique girlfriend in the sea of cookie cutter sluts that sat in the stands. "Swimmers! Get ready!" Said the race starter guy (**sorry I don't know the official title of said guy so "race starter guy" will have to do) **

Mako got ready, _Korra, do this for Korra, _He squatted down on the starting board and concentrated, _you can do this._

"Ready"

"GO!" _BANG!_

At the sound of the pistol firing Mako flexed all of the muscles in his leg and launched himself into the water. He put his arms straight out in front of him and cut through the water. When he resurfaced he hurled his right arm forward and powerfully stroked through the water. Then he did the same thing with his left arm. When Mako got to the end of the pool, he quickly did a spin/turn in the water and pushed hard off of the wall of the pool. Again he swam powerfully down the length of the pool until he reached the other side. She stretched out his right arm and slapped the button down.

Mako's world was a blur, he had done it, he had won the race, the group of people from Dragon Flats High was screaming his name again and he couldn't help but throw his hands in the air and yell a victory shout. He knew now that swim scouts from Republic City Academy would almost definitely give him a scholarship to attend their school. He would get to go to college with Korra, at the thought of her Mako once again directed his attention towards the stands and tried to pick out his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Great job honey"

Mako recognized the sweat voice of his girlfriend immediately. He turned his head and saw his Korra, his beautiful Korra standing there waiting for him… in a bikini.

_HO. LY. SHIT, _Mako thought. Korra looked amazing in a biking, her creamy coffee skin looked so soft and touchable, her breasts were being held up by her top that was an adorable baby blue. Her hair was in a ponytail and her electric blue eyes were as bright as ever. Mako could feel himself growing hard downstairs (**If you know what I mean ;) )**

"Uhm.. H-h-hey babe, wh-why are you wearing that?" Mako asked.

"Oh, they said that they were going to open the pool up to the public once the race was over and I thought the champion would like to swim with his girlfriend." Korra said blushing.

"Oh y-yeah that sounds good." Mako replied.

"GREAT! But first you need go get you medal and take pictures with the other swimmers." Korra said.

By now Mako was rock hard **(wink wink ;) ) **Seeing Korra in a bikini was a rare sight and to tell you the truth he got excited. By now all of the other swimmers were out of the pool leaving Mako in the pool by himself. He knew he would have to get out of the pool but he also knew that people would notice the current state of his little friend.

"Cmon babe get out of the pool", Korra said.

"Uhm… nah I think I'll just stay in here for a bit", Mako said.

"And in first place…. Wait where is the first place racer?" The announcer asked.

"He won't get out of the pool", replied Korra.

"Ha Ha Ha, it seems Mr. Mako Lee Loy really likes being in the water hugh folks? Well c'mon son, you need to come accept your reward." The announcer said.

_Fuck me, _Mako thought.


End file.
